Warbug
by slayer911
Summary: A new Warhammer game just got moved into the arcade . Mark Gabriel an Imperial Guard meets a cybug on his tour around Hero's Duty . But this is no ordinary cybug but a human like hybrid one . But King Candy has returned and is building an army to take over the arcade and has captured the cybug . It's up to Mark and his friends to save the bug and the arcade .


Warhammer 40k and wreck it ralph crossover .

**Author's note **: Go easy on this for me will you , I'm still a new (well not really new) writer here in fan fiction and I'm trying to get use to it . Oh and further more for **why am I writing a story about a CYBUG and an imperial guard ****? **

Because I SEE NO ONE ELSE DOING IT ! And trying to come across a story that features a cybug as a main , or even a second character is EXTREMELY rare . I mean come on , they cool bugs once you get to know them , if you don't like cybugs but want to read the story anyway then fine , just don't come crying back like a baby saying '' Wahhhh this story is not good and I don't like cybugs '' not my problem .

Enjoy the story and don't blame me that you don't like it since it's YOUR FAULT since YOU are reading the story . So basically it's a read at your own risk .

* * *

A new game just got moved into Litwak's Family Fun Center & Arcade _(that's the real name of the arcade , check the wiki if you don't believe__ me)_ and it's known as Warhammer 40000 Arcade Edition . The game has many features , the first thing the gamers will notice after they insert the tokens and start the game is that they can pick through four different groups , The Humans , The Necrons , The Orks and The Chaos .

If you pick Humans , you can choose between Space Marine character or Imperial Guard character , The Necrons you can choose between Warrior or Lord , the Orks ...well you can only pick the Orks , Chaos you can pick between Chaos Marine or Daemon .

When they picked the character there is another set of choice , you can play the story mode of each character or go survival mode where all four groups combine to fight against the Tyranid and survive as many waves as possible , in the process becoming increasingly difficult .

In the story mode there's also a special feature where you can save your progress , there's a set of ranged numbers ranging from 0-9 on the side panel of the game where the players can enter a four digit code to save there progress in story made and have there own profile in the game . So when they leave and come back the next time they can pick up where they left off and also have their own account in the game .

Now that how the game works has been explained let's move on to the main character of the story , name Mark Gabriel , gender Male , height 5'6 , brown eyes , black hair , brown skin , age _(by age I mean how he looks by his__ age)_ in his thirty's and an Imperial Guard .

* * *

We just got plugged in today and wow , you would not believe how many players came to play our game today , first day of the job and we already became known by almost everyone and I can tell that they liked the variety of choices the game offered them , especially the character choosing . I didn't get played much , maybe two or three times but that didn't really matter , it was the first day at the job and I can't expect me to get all the glory .

Anyway's , the arcade was closing down and all the characters in the other games were leaving to a place called Grand Central Station , we'r new but that doesn't mean we know nothing . I decided to call some of my friends to go to this ''Grand Central Station'' . We all lived in large hotels all away from the gamers view .

I was walking through a battle field desert where the survival mode takes place . Craters , old broken down buildings , useless war vehicles of each group , all the things you need to make this place a battle field in the desert . As I walked pass the place I came up to tall blackish silver building . Technologically advance with green lights coming out of most parts . Hotel of the Necrons .

I was about to go inside when the doors slide open and out came a 7 foot tall Necron warrior , also my friend Nelson . How do I know his my friend from all the other Necron warriors . Well on all Necron warriors they have a symbol on the center of their chest , Nelson has a plan blank one .

'' Hows it going Mark '' Nelson said , he has a robotic voice since , well his kind of a robot ''Oh not much I'm going to this place called Grand Central Station , it's where all the games are connected , care to join ? '' I asked his '' Yea , I heard of that place and I was coming to get you and the others '' He replied '' Well what are we waiting for ? Let's go ! '' I said as I started running in the direction of where the Ork hotel was '' Hey , wait or me ! '' Nelson shouted as he followed suit behind me .

We finally made it to the Ork hotel , unlike the Necron hotel this place looks like it was made from a scratch , literally . The place was made out of red and silver thick sheets of metal , surprisingly it's holding and it's much to the Orks liking , we were about to walk in until once again when I came to pick up Nelson an Ork walk through a spinning door made from metal .

'' What's up Oran . '' I said , the big 6 foot Ork just screamed right at my face '' It's nice to meet you too buddy . '' I replied wiping away the saliva . Oran , like Nelson , was different from the other Orks . Well his the same like the other Orks just different by appearance . He wore a thick red metal colored armored vest , silver thick metal shoulder pads , red lenses leather goggles , brown long trousers with thick silver metal pads , brown leather boot and a smoking cigar .

'' Let me guess , you came to pick me up to go to this little place called Grand Central Station . '' Oran said . Me and Nelson looked at each other in surprise ''How'd you know ? '' I asked him '' Well duh , it's obvious . Word about the place is spreading all over and I knew sooner or later you gonna come pick me up and go there . '' Oran replied and joined us .

'' Well what are we waiting for ? We still have one more guy to pick up don't we ? '' Nelson said and we nodded our heads in agreement . We ran of in the direction of the last hotel we need to pick up our guy ... Hotel of Chaos .

* * *

Sorry about the cliff hanger but I'll be sure to continue later on , anyway

thanks for reading and don't forget to review and tell me how the story is cause maybe I'll improve it next time .


End file.
